Isanti County, Minnesota
Isanti County ( (pronounced eye-SAN-tee) is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 37,816. Its county seat is Cambridge . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.17%) is land and (or 2.83%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Kanabec County (north) *Pine County (northeast) *Chisago County (east) *Anoka County (south) *Sherburne County (southwest) *Mille Lacs County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 37,816 people, 14,331 households, and 8,415 families residing in the county. The population density was 71 people per square mile (28/km²). There were 12,062 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.0% White, 0.6% Black or African American, 0..5% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0% Pacific Islander, 1.6% from other races, and 0.94% from two or more races. 1.5% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 30.3% were of German, 21.3% Swedish, 12.7% Norwegian and 5.1% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 11,236 households out of which 38.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.10% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 20.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.15. data.]] In the county the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 30.40% from 25 to 44, 22.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,127, and the median income for a family was $55,996. Males had a median income of $39,381 versus $26,427 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,348. About 4.00% of families and 5.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.70% of those under age 18 and 8.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Politics This rural county is much more conservative than the state as a whole. In 2008, John McCain won this county with almost 57% of the vote, when he lost the state with just 44% of the vote. Norm Coleman also did very well, obtaining 48% of the vote while losing the state with 42%. Also, both George W. Bush and Tim Pawlenty won this county twice, winning a majority of the county each time. Democrats tend to do very poorly here. In 2008, Barack Obama obtained just 41% while he won the state with 54% of the vote. Al Franken did very poorly, getting just 33% of the vote. Since 1992, just one Democrat won this county with over 50% of the vote. Independents also do very well in this county. In 1998, the county's results were Jesse Ventura's best performance in the state, winning the county with over 50% of the vote. Ross Perot came in a close third place with 29% of the vote while getting 24% statewide. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Isanti County, Minnesota References External links *Minnesota DOT map of Isanti County Category:Isanti County, Minnesota Category:Minneapolis–Saint Paul Category:Counties of Minnesota